conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Hangyl
thumb|150px|right|Hangyl Hangyl (kor. 한글) jest sylabariuszem używanym do zapisu języka koreańskiego. Jest to jedno z niewielu pism, które zostały stworzone w sposób sztuczny, a nie wyewoluowało z pisma ideograficznego, co jest tym bardziej zaskakujące, że Korea graniczy z Chinami. Nazwa Z powodu skomplikowanej fonetyki języka koreańskiego, istnieje wiele romanizacji pisma. Na ogół widziane są następujące nazwy: * Hangeul lub Han-geul w transkrypcji poprawionej używanej przede wszystkim w Republice Korei * Han'gŭl lub hangŭl w transkrypcji McCune'a-Reischauera (czasami zapisuje się bez znaków diakrytycznych: hangul), używanej przede wszystkim w Korei Północnej * Hankul w romanizacji Yale * Hangyl w transkrypcji polskiej # Pierwotna nazwa brzmiała Hunmin Jeongeum # Północnokoreańczycy preferują nazwę Joseongeul (조선글). Warto porównać nazwy państw z nazwami pisma używanymi w obu Koreach. # Korea Południowa; nazwa państwa: Hangug, nazwa pisma: hangeul # Korea Północna; nazwa państwa: Joseon, nazwa pisma: joseongeul. Historia thumb|150px|right|Hunmin Jeong-eum - pierwszy dokument w hangylu Hangyl powstał w 1443 roku naszej ery, opracowany przez koreańskiego króla Sejonga z dynastii Joseon (żył w latach 1418 - 1450 i był czwartym królem tej dynastii). Jest to jeden z dwóch władców Korei, którym historia nadała przydomek "wielki", drugim był Gwanggaeto z dynastii Goguryeo (za tego władcy Korea nazywała się Goryeo - stąd nazwa kraju w innych językach: "Korea"). Przed utworzeniem hangyla tylko ludzie z wyższych klas byli na tyle wykształceni, by potrafić pisać i czytać. Używało się wtedy pisma chińskiego, w Korei nazywanego hanja lub pisano po chińsku (hanmun). Król Sejong Wielki pragnął, by każdy mieszkaniec jego kraju potrafił czytać i pisać, niezależnie od klasy. Marzył również o charakterystycznym, narodowym piśmie, będącym symbolem Korei. Stąd utworzył 28 liter alfabetu koreańskiego. Pewne zapisy wskazują na to, że służba króla miała negatywne uczucia w stosunku do władcy, gdyż ten nie konsultował z nimi swoich projektów - prawdopodobnie hangyl powstał w zupełnej tajemnicy lub wiedziała o nim tylko rodzina królewska. Projekt został ukończony pod koniec 1443 lub na początku 1444 roku i opublikowany w 1446 w dokumencie "The Proper Sounds for the Education of the People"POTRZEBNE TŁUMACZENIE, po koreańsku Hunmin Jeong-eum. Data jego publikacji, 9 października, jest dziś dniem hangyla w Korei Południowej. W Północnej dzień ten obchodzi się 15 stycznia. Większość Koreańczyków była w tamtych czasach analfabetami i tylko arystokracja (yangban) mogła pisać i czytać. Po ujawnieniu hangyla król miał nadzieję na zmianę tej sytuacji. Haerye mówi: "Mądry człek może się zapoznać z tym pismem zanim skończy się ranek; a głupiec w ciągu dziesięciu dni." Arystokracja koreańska jednak była zdecydowanie przeciwko edukacji chłopstwa i prostych ludzi. Wśród nich był Choe Manri oraz inni konfucjanie, którzy uważali, że hanja powinna być jedynym legalnym pismem. W 1504 roku dziesiąty król, Yeonsangun, zabronił nauki hangyla, a pisma w pim napisane uznał za zakazane. W szesnastym wieku miało nastąpić pewne odrodzenie pisma, tworzono w nim tzw. gasa (tradycyjna poezja koreańska) oraz sijo (również rodzaj poezji). Wraz z rosnącymi nastrojami patriotycznymi w Korei w XIX wieku i dążeniami Japonii do wyłączenia Korei z chińskiej strefy wpływów, nastąpiła tzw. "reforma Gabo" i wraz z nią - pierwsze dokumenty w hangylu (prawd. 1894 r.). W 1910 roku Korea została zaanektowana przez Japonię, ale pod tą okupacją wprowadzono naukę hangyla w szkołach, a w pismach oficjalnych używano zarówno hangyl, jak i hanja. Po odzyskaniu niepodległości w 1945 używano obu pism, chociaż użycie hanja malało. W dzisiejszej Korei Południowej można zauważyć niemal całkowity zanik użycia tego pisma, natomiast w Korei Północnej hanja została zakazana całkowicie i w obu Koreach obecnie używa się niemal wyłącznie hangyla. Alfabet czy sylabariusz? Właściwie oba pojęcia są poprawne. Hangyl posiada pewne cechy, które czynią go unikalnym. Istnieją wielkie możliwości tworzenia słownictwa, gdyż używa się liter, jak w alfabetach. Jednak każdą literę łączy się z innymi tworząc sylaby - co przemawia za nazywaniem tego pisma sylabariuszem. ㅁ + ㅜ + ㄴ = 문 ㄱ + ㅏ + ㅇ + 강 ㅅ + ㅘ + ㅂ + ㅅ = 솺 Znaki Znaki nazywa się jamo - znaki matki. Często przy nauce hangyla stosuje się takie porównania; ponieważ samogłoski nie mogą znajdować się na początku znaku, nazywa się je "dziećmi" (moeum; 모음; 母音; dosłownie "dźwięk matki", tłumaczone jako "wołanie za mamą").. Dzieci muszą być przy "mamie" (ja'eum; 자음; 子音; dosłownie "dźwięk dziecka", tłumaczone czasem jako "wołanie za dzieckiem") - spółgłoskach. Spółgłoski jednakże również nie mogą być całkiem same - znak składający się z pojedynczej litery (jamo) jest niepoprawny. Kategoria:Pisma świata